


Nails

by angies_team



Series: httyd Star Wars au one shots and out of au one shots [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, But will be, F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, I mean, Implied Sexual Content, Not part of the star wars au, So yeah, Star Wars AU, a star wars au, and gobber is/was his master, and yeah, anyway, because he is a jedi, bounty hunter AU, but at the same time yes, but like it's not descriptive, but like no, but not THE star wars au, eventually, gobber is only mentioned, hiccup and astrid are bounty hunters, i mean it could count for the au, like hiccup is, like sorta, not descriptive sex, not really smut, that isn't on here yet, they're having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angies_team/pseuds/angies_team
Summary: Nails raked across his back, no doubt scarring him for a few days. Her eyes shut and she let out a shout as they pressed against each other.  He knew it was wrong, he shouldn’t be doing this. Don’t form attachments, Gobber’s voice rang in his head. But it was too late. It was too late from the day he met her.-------------Part of (sorta) a Star Wars Au I still have to finish creating





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this wouldn't fit in with my whole au, which hasn't even appeared yet, but it's still a star wars au.

**Nails raked across his back, no doubt scarring him for a few days. Her eyes shut and she let out a shout as they pressed against each other.**   He knew it was wrong, he shouldn’t be doing this.  _ Don’t form attachments _ . Gobber’s voice rang in his head. But it was too late. It was too late from the day he met her. 

How he’d fallen for the girl who’d wanted to claim his head for a bounty, he wasn’t sure. Then again, he’d been after her as well. It had been a set up. They’d both been hired to kill the other, but he doubted their friend with credits had predicted them to join the rebellion. Or do what they were doing at the moment, something that hadn’t even crossed his mind as a possibility in the future. He’d been a scrawny screw-up as a child, and then he’d left home to become a bounty hunter. Why? The adventure. Most of the time he rarely collected rewards, usually he only did if someone had the credits. If someone was poor, or didn’t have his usual request amount, he’d lower the price or do it for free (Although he only reserved free fares for close associates and family).

Looking at the blonde above him, he laughed, pressing his lips to hers as he pressed her against the wall, her legs curling around his waist. She pulled back and raised a brow at him.

“Why are you so happy?”He grinned at her words and her heart fluttered.

“Because I was just thinking about how lucky I am. And how much I love you.” She smirked and traced a nail slowly down his chest to his abdomen. It took every ounce of control he didn’t even know he had to restrain himself. She noticed and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

“Oh? Really?” He nodded, eyes still shut, and she pressed her lips to each shut eyelid, and then his lips. “I think you’ll have to show me what you mean. I don’t understand.” He opened his eyes and she pouted, leaning to his ear. “Show me.” She whispered. That was all he needed, those two words, and he was gone. 

He rested her on the countertop and their lips met. 

Somewhere in the galaxy, a huge explosion rocked the blackness of space, but he couldn’t feel it. He was too lost, in her. Her nails on his back, her breath as she panted his name, her cries as they mixed with his,  _ her _ . 

And he wouldn’t change it for anything. 

Perhaps she had led him on all this time to kill him, just another bounty to collect, but if he did die tonight, tomorrow- if it was by her hand, he’d die a happy man. 

 


End file.
